Miss Saigon: The Novel
by AzureOtter
Summary: 'Miss Saigon' , the "greatest love story of all time", written as a novel. For those of you who don't already know the "Miss Saigon" story, here is it: When Kim, a 17-year-old Vietnamese girl, wanders into a sleazy night club after her village is destroyed, her life will change forever. Adventure, love, war, and the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my new story...I REALLY shouldn't be starting a new story but I just couldn't resist. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but they will get longer. Feel free to review, follow, and favorite. I don't own Miss Saigon.**

**-AzureOtter**

_"One of us will be Miss Saigon!" _-Miss Saigon, a musical by Alain Boubill and Claude-Michel Schonberg

Gigi Von Traugh was looking forward to tonight.

Usually, she would not be anxious for another evening of pain, sin, beer, and degradation before some of the worst members of the male race. But tonight was different. Tonight, tonight may just be her way out of this nightmare-her ticket to the U.S.A.

"Dreaming again, Gi?" said one of the girls-Yvonne, as she pulled on a tight-fitting, blue dress, that barely reached past her hips.

"I don't dream," Gigi lied. "I'm too sensible for that." She looked down at herself, in her red, blue, and white bikini and high heels, and briefly imagined she was wearing a long, ankle-length sun dress and sandals, strolling along the beach, hand in hand, with a nice-looking young man. She shook her head, shoving her hair and the dream out of her face.

Yvette finished applying a heavy coat of lipstick to her already perfect lips and said, "Tonight, Gigi has a right to dream. We all do. Tonight, one of us may be Miss Saigon."

Gigi laughed. "How funny that sounds. In America, they have 'Miss Florida' beauty contests, or 'Miss Seattle'. They're for beautiful, intelligent, talented, near perfect young girls. We're no where near _perfect_, but we're entering our own contest anyways."

"Measured not by beauty, intelligence, or talent, but by one subject: Hell. Sin. Sexual appeal," Mimi added as she tried to stuff her foot into a shoe that was clearly to small for her.

"Better not let the Engineer hear you saying that," Yvonne said warningly. As if on cue, the door was swung open, and a man who could have been anywhere between thirty and fifty entered, wearing a black suit, his dark hair slicked back. "I spread the word about 'Miss Saigon'!" he exclaimed. "And look! We have a new initiate." He gestured to a young, beautiful Vietnamese girl who stood uncertainly in the doorway. "Come in, come in," the Engineer said impatiently. "Girls, get her dressed, and don't scare her too much. Shy little thing. A virgin."

Gigi snorted. "Not for long."

"You shut your mouth!" the Engineer said.

"What's the point?" the girl demanded. "What's the point of any of this? We're lucky if we have more than three customers a night nowadays. The girls and I have to take turns pleasing these good-for-nothing marines every evening!"

The Engineer slapped her, nearly knocking her to the ground. "You watch your mouth," he said, "or you're going to find yourself without a job."

Gigi huffed but did not say a word.


	2. Princess

**So this is not a very good chapter but I promise, it will get better! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_"The heat is on in Saigon; the girls are hotter in hell!" _-Miss Saigon the musical

* * *

When Kim emerged with Yvonne, wearing a long, very modest white dress with her hair up in a traditional bun, the other girls burst out in fits of laughter.

The Engineer was not so amused. "Why is she wearing that?!" he demanded.

Kim flinched as if he would hit her, which he might have, had not an idea suddenly clicked in his mind. "Wait," he said. "This is good. This girl is my new...princess."

Gigi, watching from the sidelines, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows quizzically.

The Engineer continued. "Men love the innocent ones. They like to show that they are master by being the first one to taint them. Ah, yes. This is a competitive, arrogant world, and I love it. You can keep the dress."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at his watch. "The show will start soon! Get your asses on stage, now!"

The girls sighed as if this was routine. As the marines piled in, the girls went around the room, flirting with them and being quite obnoxious, in Kim's opinion. She had never seen anything like this before. Well, yes, she had known these places existed, but she'd never been in one before, nor had she known much about them except for, well, what was already obvious.

A tall, red-haired man with a crooked grin put his arm around Kim. Frightened, she dove out from under his arm and hid in the crowd.

"Alright!" the Engineer yelled. "Show time!"

"What do I do?" Kim whispered to Gigi.

Gigi snorted. "It's time for my dance. You'll find out in your own good time."


End file.
